modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Time of War
Commerce research #Canal networks — required to erect markets and dockyards #Pacioli system #Joint-stock finance #Steam power #Economic theory #Assembly line — access to MIC in 5 #Protectionism Science research #Natural Law — required to erect University #Geology #Calculus #Dialectic method #Evolutionary theory #Mechanisation — oil well in 5 #Electricity Civics research #Divine right — required to erect Religious Centre #Political parties — required to erect Senate #Federalism — required with Imperial Era for 3 mercenaries. Access to low-level attrition and minutemen, and Presidium #Constitution #Division of powers #Great Power — required with Machine Era for 5 mercenaries. High-level attrition and partisans, along with other technologies. #Rights of Man Military research #Military quartermasters — required to erect Stockades, Drill Square. #National academy - Academy. Mercantile units in 2 #Signalatory corps #Levy en masse - Imperial units #National guard - Industrial units #Deep operations theory — High-level attrition and partisans, along with other technologies. 5 mercenaries with correct age. #Total war doctrine - Machine unique units, biplane. Knowledge *Humanist thought - requires Science Level 2 (Natural Law) *Academic disciplines - requires Science Level 4 (Calculus); Mercantile Era *Scientific method - requires Science Level 6 (Mechanisation); Industrial Era Timber *Forestry *Log flume *Logging industry - Civil Engineering; Industrial Era Crops *Commodity agriculture *Enclosures *Mechanised farming - Civil Engineering; Industrial Era Metal *Coking process *Steel - requires Building Codes *Bessemer process - Civil Engineering; Industrial Era Construction *Architecture *Division of Labour - requires Humanist Thought; Science Level 3 (Geology) *Civil engineering - requires Academic Disciplines; Science Level 5 (Evolutionary Thought) Medicine *Universal healthcare *Anatomy - requires Humanist Thought *Microbiology - requires Academic Disciplines Logistics *Supply network - requires Division of Labour *Railroad freightage - requires Civil Engineering Attrition *Patriotism *Nationalism Religion *Missionaries (at 2) *State religion (at 4) Strategy *National security *Operations Fortification *Trace italienne (requires Mil research - required to upgrade stockades to bastions in Imperial Era) *Bombardment Taxation *Social Contract (on 2) *Tariffs (on 4) Units CarCleaner: not all the factions I thought of are here - missing are Portugal, Netherlands, Sweden, Japan and Iran (these factions were tied up with the Napoleonic Wars); equally missing are Mexico, Peru and the Malays, whom I have left out since I don't feel that they'd be important, lease of all the Malays - unless you really think they do. I would have also added Denmark, Poland, maybe Naples (as opposed to Sardinia) and Switzerland too, given that they were all involved! 1. France: ''' *Voltigeurs 3 skirmisher units which are fleet on foot, this line is lost to the Poilus. * Vielle-Garde Grenadiers 3-4 (these men are fast marchers) *Grenadiers a Cheval *Chasseurs à Cheval 3 greater range than normal dragoons *Gribevaul cannon 3 => super-fast loading and deploying gun, with good research speed. *Armed supply *Missionary 3 an agent unit recruitable from a Presidium *Partisans 3-5 stonger and faster than normal militia, and also cloaked '''2. Mamelukes: *Xebec & 2 *Azzars 3 => Bedouin rifles *Pikemen *Goumiers to 5 Mountain men who are crack shots with rifles. *Camels 1 A unique conscript cavalry unit. Available from the start from your Drill Square. *Bedouin raiders & 5 Powerful ranged cavalry. Only available from a Mansabdar. 3. United Kingdom: *Royal Scots Greys 3 (as good as French cavalry but with a high pricetag) *Victoria 2-3 *42nd Foot *Wellington's Redcoats 3 *Grenadier Guards 3 => Royal Marines 4 (a vastly superior grenadier with a higher pricetag. Grenadiers are as good as the Royal Musketeers, although by 3 the line infantry line will lose minimum range) 4. Austria *Magyar hussar 3 *Veteran Pandur 3 / Grenzer *Freikorps 3 a strong militia unit, cheap enough to give enemy infantry pause, but no use against cavalry...or cannon. *Missionary 3 an agent unit recruitable from the Presidium 5. Russia *Black Sea Cossacks 3 => A light cavalry line, with faster movement and creation speed. *Imperial Guard 3 Russia's cuirassier unit, on par with British Scots Greys. *Opolchenies 3-4 *Imperial Pekhots 3 No ramp, and while rapid-shooting, Pekhots have poor accuracy and do not receive armour until the Industrial Era. *Imperial Guard Grenadiers 3. 6. Prussians *Regimental Guard Grenadiers 3-4 *Black Regiments 3 *Freikorps 3 *Armed caravans, ribaults, supply? 7. Spanish *Missionary 3 an agent unit recruitable from the Presidium *Guerillas 3-5 stronger, faster than normal militia and invisible 8. Ottomans *Xebec 1-4 *Ottoman cannon 3 slowest but most destructive weapons on earth *Nizamy Guard & 4 *Azzars 3 (cheap but inferior units, the javelineers and matchlocks have no min range) *Akýncý => Akýncý dragoon & 3 *Kapýkulu sipahi & 3 Turkey's best heavy cavalry 9. USA (?) *US Legion/Marines *Frontierspeople *1st Reg "Washington's" dragoons 3 (IIRC) *Texans 10. Sardinia (?) *Cacciatori 2-3 *Missionary 3 an agent unit recruitable from the Presidium 11. Manchu China (?) *Nomadic hunters 1-3 weak but cheap cavalry archer, but has a combat bonus against buildings. *Mongol cavalry 1-3 *Banner cavalry 1-3 powerful heavy cavalry meant to punish enemy armies that come to close. As cheap as Colonial-Era demi-lancers but with no ramp cost. *Manchu musketeer 1-? Strong as European musketeer, but cannot be upgraded *Chinese archers 12. Indians (?) *Pikeman [1 => Heavy pike 2 *Horse levy 1 => Sowar & 3 => Jat cavalry regiment 4 *Ghulam cavalry => Indian sipahi & 3 => Jat lancers 4 *Ribaud ? A pre-machine gununit that fires a volley of rockets at the foe! *East Indiamen 2-3 faster and stronger light ship that also protects units from attrition. *frigates in 2 *Archers *Faqirs - special agent units which are highly dangerous. Faqirs cannot be trained but are spawned with each temple created. *Pack elephants 13. Siam (?) *White elephants => Royal elephants => these are normally stronger than normal elephant units *Armed supply, caravans and merchants *Ribaud ? fires a volley of rockets at the foe! *canoes, outriggers and barges. *Mahardlek Laikar 3 => *Pack elephants 14. Colombia (?) * Libertador Chosen Men *Llaneros 3 => Llaneros cavalry 4 Medium cavalry, representing a balance between the cheapness of hussars and the hitting strength of heavy cavalry *Guerillas 3-5 faster, stronger and stealthy units, better than normal militia. *Missionary 3 an agent unit recruitable from the Presidium *Possibly: armed caravans and merchants and supply 15. Korea (?) *Ribauds & 3 pre-industrial anti-infantry siege unit. *Heavy cavalry guard 2-3 Korean medium cavalry, rather poorly equipped *Hwarang line - Korea's only missile infantry. The Koreans do not recruit pandurs. *Glaive warrior 3 halberdier unit with a difference! *Palace Gamekeeper 1-3 => horse rifle 4 weaker than a dragoon, but still a stronger version of the horse archer. *Geobukseon (replaces galley and galleon) a heavily armoured archaic "ironclad". 16. Bamar (?) *Ribauds & 3 pre-industrial anti-infantry siege unit. *War Elephant 1-2 => Gajnal mahout 3-5 replaces the cavalry archer/rifle. These units are slow-moving but highly effective against melee units *Ahmudan pike 1-2 => Konbaung palace guard regiment 3-4 spearmen with an anti-elephant attack, garbed in black cloth. *Mon conscript horse 1 => Taungoo cavalry guards 2 Konbaung lancers 3 => Konbaung dragoons 4 Light cavalry with the ability to intercept and destroy elephants. *Ahmudan artillery 1-3 very poor but cheap artillery unit, useful against infantry and elephants. *Pack elephants